


Catching a Dragon

by KillerKissed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Power Play, Smut, Toys, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	Catching a Dragon

“Hello, darling.” You murmured softly, running your fingers through his thick black hair.

The man on the floor gave a muffled reply as a ball gag was fixed in his mouth. Your heels clicked on the floor as you walked around him, your eyes examining his body. He was sat on the floor with ropes tied delicately around his body to hold his stuff. There were nipple clamps hanging from his chest and the sound of a vibrator was most definitely stuffed between his chiseled cheeks. You smiled softly and sat down in a chair in front of him. The man in front of you continued to look down at the ground with his lovely hair hiding his face. You looked over your lover with heart eyes as your gaze looked around his tattoos. The dragon designs were beautiful. You were always amazed at how gorgeous he really was.

You nudged his chest with your shoe and he went backward on to his back. You ran the spike of your heels up over his large erection and gently tapped the head. He withered on the floor but otherwise did nothing. You got back up from your seat and stretched real big before standing above him, giving him a direct line up your dress to your bare pussy. You crouched down on his chest and pulled the gag from his lips. Saliva covered his chin as it hung loosely around the neck.

“There’s my darling. Say your name and title for me.”

The man stared at you for a second, regaining his senses before speaking. “My name is Hanzo and I’m your toy.”

“And are you a good toy?”

He nodded eagerly. You patted his cheek softly and helped him back up. Before sitting in front of him once again. You pulled a remote out of your cleavage and waved it in front of his front. “Do you want this?”

He nodded again and scooted forward just a little bit. You had to bite your tongue from smiling as you pushed the button up just a little bit. The vibration noise grew louder and Hanzo looked frantic. He groaned and looked towards the ceiling, his cock seemed to twitch beneath the fabric of his underwear. Precum was just oozing from the tip and started soaking a spot into it. Hanzo looked depraved with slobber dripping off his chin and body shaking with lustful quivers. You took enjoyment in watching his pleasure. Getting off your chair, you crouched back down above his crotch and he perked up. You knew he could probably feel the heat coming off your sex. He squirmed and whined. You tapped his nose which caused him to stop moving.

“Behave.”

Hanzo obeyed perfectly. You flipped the switch up all the way on his toy and tossed the remote across the room. His mouth fell open but he tried to stay still. You gently pulled his briefs from his aching cock and slowly got them worked off his body. It was hard to keep a man to pay attention with his prostrate getting massaged constantly.

You giggled as you laid him back and spread his legs. You could see the vibrating egg’s string out from his puckered hole as it twitched from all the attention. Your gaze flickered towards his swollen cock with it being red from stimulation but no release. He had been denied many times today. You leaned down to smell your man’s musk and slowly run your tongue up his shaft. Hanzo shook on the floor and tried to keep himself still. You took the head into your mouth and sucked his slick from the tip. Hanzo let out a pathetic cry.

It was like music to your ears. You slid your dress off your body and tossed it away before climbing onto him. “Do you want this?”

Hanzo nodded. You pressed his tip against your wet folds and slid it up and down. He wiggled beneath you but ultimately gave you control. You teased him for a bit as you get enjoyment from watching him suffer. You took him by surprise though and dropped down on it, taking it all in one swift moment. You gasped as he hit you deep inside and felt your domme façade melt away.

“Oh, Hanzo!” You moaned, bouncing vivaciously up and down. You could tell he was having a rough time being used, tied up, and teased half past losing his mind. His eyes were on you though and slowly he got his shit-eating grin on his face. You rode him for all he was worth and leaned down to kiss him. “You’re so dumb, why are you smiling?”

“Because you always get drunk on me as soon as I fill you up.” He groaned, his hips coming up from beneath you. “You lose your cool every time.” Hanzo began thrusting deep.

You tried to stay upright and couldn’t help it, slowly laying down on his chest as he fucked up into you. “It’s too good! It’s way too good!” You squealed as you clawed down his chest. He picked up the pace, getting sloppy very quickly. You slid a hand between your bodies and started playing with your clit. “Too bad you don’t have the stamina to stay like this.”

“Is that my fault?” He huffed, angling his hips in a different way to deepen his thrust. Your walls spasmed around him as you came quickly. Hanzo followed, not being able to deny himself an orgasm after everything. The two of you just collapsed into the floor. You whined as you knew you needed to get off of him. You rolled away and got the scissors finding it easier to just cut him out of his ropes. Hanzo groaned and moved his body, being able to stretch and more feeling. You heard the vibrator get tossed somewhere which followed the nipple clamps. The two of you ended up just laying in the floor.

Hanzo pulled you close and kissed you all over with soft touches. “You did so well today.”

“Thank you!” You hummed against his skin and closed your eyes to take a nap.


End file.
